


Tickling Sleeping Dragons

by Cactaceae28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crew at Hogwarts, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, mentions all the cast really, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactaceae28/pseuds/Cactaceae28
Summary: James Kirk, the Boy-Who-Lived, is being ostracized after being revealed as a Parselmouth. A particular friend of his decides that will not stand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tickling Sleeping Dragons

The whispers were everywhere. Jim Kirk had known that something was going to go wrong from the moment Lockhart had climbed the exhibition stand, but the current crisis was well beyond what he could have imagined. So what if he had spoken a "dark" language to save Justin? He had, in fact, saved Justin, and while he certainly hadn't done it expecting to be praised, anyone with two eyes should have seen how the snake had stopped after his order, not carried on.

And yet, here he was barely two weeks after: the Gryffindors en masse (thankfully with the exception of Nyota and Scotty) had taken to glaring at him and sneering every time he came near them in the corridors. The Slytherins were even worse since they had taken as a personal insult the fact that an "upstart half-blood" who was a Puff to boot could speak to their House mascot. Ravenclaw House was a bit more varied, as only half of them seemed to hate him or panic when he was sitting behind them in class; the other half, however, looked as if they would like nothing more than dissect him and see what made him tick.

And the Hufflepuffs, for all of their House purported loyalty and self-proclaimed neutrality, had taken to walking in egg-shells around him, like they expected him to either burst into tears or become a psychopath that bathed in their blood as soon as anyone so much as breathed wrong about him. Even Hikaru and Pavel were getting some of the cold shoulder treatment, which wasn't helped by the fact that both of them were more than eager to bash heads with anyone who dared to badmouth Jim when he couldn't hear (Ernie McMillan being their preferred opponent).

Jim groaned a little over his sandwich after he asked Pavel to pass the cheese and Abbott who sat on his left yelped and slammed her elbow into the salted butter. The worst part was that it wasn't even the first time something of the sort happened.

That was when the situation changed; because while the second year only had a handful of people on his side, among them was one friend who could notice his annoyance over the noisy Hall and decided there and then that any further non-interference would be illogical.

With a quiet huff of air, Spock stood with the silent grace that was characteristic of him – and proceeded to climb on top of the Ravenclaw table, standing ramrod-straight with his arms behind his back, with way too much dignity considering that there was a very stain-inducing looking pudding inches away from his left foot. Bones, who was sitting directly across him, blinked confusedly, took one look at his set expression, glanced briefly at the Hufflepuffs and sat back to watch the fireworks.

From his own seat, Jim didn't have time to even wrap his mind around his rule-abiding friend doing something even the Weasley twins would have hesitated about, however, before a deadly silence descended on the raven's table and spread like a virus over the Great Hall. In a few seconds, the whole student body was watching the blue-clad second year intently, though a few daring souls risked a glance to the teacher's table, where Snape was turning an unhealthy shade of purple and professor Pike was trying and failing to hide his amusement.

What followed was the most logical, precise and deadpan verbal eviscerating to have ever graced the walls of the castle as Spock proceeded to insult the superstitious nay-sayers, the passive teachers, humanity in general and pureblood wizards in particular in that way of his that made you question whether you actually had the right to defend yourself from his pointed barbs. After who knows how much time (Jim, though vindicated, was just as dazed as the rest of the audience), Spock came to a close, 

"Thus blaming James Kirk for saving another student's life through the employ of a genetic quirk that not only has he not chosen, but has in effect no appliance in regard to his morality is not only an appalling show of cowardice and short-sightedness that should be repulsive to everyone regardless of the attributes of our Houses but also one that as fully cognizant beings should be well within your admittedly limited capabilities of reasoning to recognize and reject."

As he stepped down, one of the older students started to clap, though the sound was quickly stifled as most of them were still trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened.

"Don't go lumping all of us with their kind of trash, you hobgoblin. I happen to be very open-minded." Bones' voice rang clear in the oppressing silence, his eyes glinting and Spock's lips twitched for a nanosecond.

Little by little, the noise returned to the Great Hall. When Jim looked around, he spotted Nyota covering her smile with one hand and Scotty gave him a thumbs-up when their eyes met. He could hear Pavel snickering softly and Hikaru elbowed him with a very, very smug look on his face and motioned to Finch-Fletchey, who looked a bit thoughtful. Madam Chapel on the teacher's table looked about to burst with pride.

And so Jim Kirk was mostly spared the harassing that would have followed him during the rest of the year, as most people seemed to take the ("not a rant, I merely stated the facts") to heart. Privately, though, he sometimes wondered whether Spock had actually managed to change the opinion of the students, or simply left their minds reeling so much that by the time they gathered their wits again, the basilisk had already been slain.

But that's another story.


End file.
